1. Field of the Invention
A variable length bait applicator positions a bait holder in remote locations where it can be monitored or removed at will.
2. Description of Related Art
It is a common practice to toss bait under cabinets, in crawl spaces, attics, in wall voids, etc. without checking on or removing the bait. Such disposal of bait can lead to infestations such as grain insects, fabric pests, and numerous other parasitic insects as well as the possible poisoning of non-target animals and children. The removal and extermination of pests by traps and poisons for rodents, termites, etc. is old and common. N. Su, U.S. Pat. No. 6,397,516, issued 4 Jun. 2002 and R. Legerle et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,397,517, issued 4 Jun. 2002, are examples of subterranean bait emplantment and bait traps respectively. M. Harlan, U.S. Pat. No. 757,401, issued 12 Apr. 1904, teaches inserting a trap into an animal hole. J. Payne, U.S. Pat. No. 1,052,376, issued 4 Feb. 1913, teaches a flexible metal bar used to place combustible materials down holes to exterminate pests. E. Poll, U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,556, issued 27 Nov. 1973, teaches extendable pipes attached to a drill for introducing a toxic liquid below ground level to exterminate termites. Extendable gripping means are common with D. Kutinsky, U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,602, issued 14 Nov. 2000, and S. R. Kalidindi, U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,592, issued 20 Oct. 1998, and R. Jarosch, U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,787, issued 23 May 2000, examples.